Legacy of Twilight
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: After the fall of 6th Heaven and rise of 7th Heaven, the world return to a peaceful state. In the new world where everything began to try living in harmony and all is well. But as is in the history of the Throne universe, peace cannot continue forever. As a new threat approach the 7th Heaven, can Amaterasu escape the fate that befell her predecessors?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Children of Twilight**

-Kuoh-

"The Twilight is beautiful."

A boy said as he leaned on the fence watching the sun sets in the horizon. The view of the twilight sky from the rooftop of Kuoh Academy is really beautiful and it has quickly become one of his favorite places even if he's only been here for a month. Ever since he was young, he loves watching the reddening sky at the moment when day meets night.

The world is not a kind place, especially to people who couldn't fit in, like him. With natural shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes that couldn't have come from Japanese parents, he looks very different from other children and it made him… not outright discriminated but making friends has always been hard for him.

That's why he likes watching the Twilight. It calms his soul and no matter what bad things happen at that day, he always feels like someone is saying that everything will be okay. Like a mother's warm embrace, calming him and protecting him from all the evils in the world.

It is a strange sentiment because he had never known a mother's touch. For as long as he can remember, he had been an orphan with no memories of a living relative. But whenever he looked at the Twilight sky, he doesn't feel like that. He felt like he was not alone. And that is why he likes watching the Twilight sky.

"Oi Shinku! I've been looking for you!"

Then suddenly a short girl with long pink hair barged into the rooftop, startling Shinku and ending his alone time. Together with her is a taller white-haired girl who is keeping quiet, standing at the back while smiling wryly. Knowing that his alone time is over with the new arrival, the blonde-haired boy, Ayase Shinku, grumbled.

"Hirume. What is it this time?"

Shinku sighed but turn his attention to the pink haired girl nonetheless. The loud and energetic girl is one of his… well actually his only friend to be honest, she and the white-haired girl who is mostly the pink haired girl's tagalong. Even in a new school, he still finds it hard to fit in, especially since the school used to be an all-girls school. The pink haired girl, Hirume, grinned happily.

"Hehehe… look what I have here!"

Hirume presented him with something. A paper. One he recognized as a club application form. Shinku blinked and began to read the form Hirume presented him. It has his name on it and it says something about the Archery club. He looked at the form and at Hirume and then at the form again.

"…please explain."

Shinku simply said without taking his eyes off the form.

"Isn't it obvious? This is a club application form! Since you're not in any club, I figured I'd sign you up for one! Plus it will help you make some new friends! Aren't I a good friend? I'm looking out for you ya know!"

Hirume declared a bit too loudly. Shinku gave her a deadpan look. Seriously, he had only known her for a month and now this girl can't seem to leave him alone. It's only been a short time but Hirume had dragged him into lots of shenanigans. This is just the latest in the long line of ideas she has in her mind that Shinku won't even try to attempt to understand.

"There's a lot of things I want to point out but first, why Archery?"

Shinku asked as he walk past Hirume and towards the stairs. Since Hirume had ruined his alone time, he might as well head back home. Hirume and her tagalong followed him down with Hirume explaining the reason for her current idea.

"Because hahaue did some Archery so I figured I want to try it too and what kind of friend am I if I forgot to include you?"

She answered in a matter-of-fact manner. Seriously, this girl, she really believes that all her shenanigans that includes him is her being considerate of him. She really has too much energy on her hand. Shinku sighs as he turn around and took the form she is still waving around from her hand. He quickly took out a pen from his pocket and signed it on any solid surface he could find; the wall in this case. Once he's done, he shoved the form back to Hirume and continue walking silently.

Hirume looked down on the signed form. She had been looking for him in order to get him to sign the club application form. She imagined that her friend who had not joined any club so far would need some convincing. But apparently not and he readily signed the form.

Giving his disappearing form a smile as brilliant as the Dawn itself, Hirume waved at her friend before heading back to the teacher's lounge to submit the club application form.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Shinku!"

She shouted to him. As they went their separate ways with Shinku going home and Hirume to submit his club application form, a shadow of a smile crept up his lips. While he loves the quiet and lonely Twilight, despite his exasperation, he also loves seeing the Dawn's smile, a smile that includes him in her world.

That is why he wish for this _moment_ to never end.

* * *

-Vatican-

"It's the Twilight."

A girl said as she looked up at the sky. She stared at the reddening sky for a moment, smiling all the while as she walked down the streets of Vatican. The young nun with long blonde hair and green eyes always liked the Twilight for some reason. It always gave her a sense of peace and fulfillment whenever she looked up after a day of hard work.

She doesn't know why but for as long as she can remember, she likes staring at the Twilight sky since she was young. Everytime she looked up at the sky at that time, she always felt like someone is with her, patting her on the head and telling her that they are proud of her. That she had done a good job.

At first, she believed it is God telling her that she had done well but as time goes, she felt like that's not it. The feeling is not like a spiritual enlightment or anything she imagine a sign from God would be but… it might sound strange if she were to describe it to others but it felt like a mother gently praising her child.

It is a strange feeling because, for as far as she could remember, she never had a family. No mother or father that she could remember. She had been praised and hugged by the sister at her old orphanage but it is different from a mother's embrace and though she never received one, she knew. Because whenever she looked up at the Twilight sky, she could feel it. Like an arm wrapped around her, keeping her warm and giving her strength to face whatever trial that comes her way. That is why she likes watching the Twilight sky.

That is why even if her life is filled with hardships and challenges, Asia Argento knew she would overcome them. Not with strength but with kindness. The way she had been taught and the way that she knew is right. And like the all-encompassing Twilight sky, she will _embrace _everything with open arm as she awaits a new Dawn.

* * *

**Right. So the old Argento Legacy version doesn't work out in the long run because I am trying to set it in the world of 1st Heaven. Yeah, it doesn't work because Shinga's world is damn fucked up and I don't know how to justify the DxD setting in that era. So here is a new, better setting idea in my opinion. Taking place in the era of 7th Heaven/Amaterasu, the DxD world is easily justified as a Singularity in Amaterasu's Law. Amaterasu's Law acknowledge the Laws of her predecessors and this particular Singularity is where all those Worlds are recreated to a lesser extent in a unique way that blend them all together in harmony. The Angels came from Satanael's world, the Devils from Muzan's, the Sacred Gears are based on Suigin's Ewigkeit, and others are mish mash concepts put together to create a harmonized reality that includes everything. Because of the harmonization attempt, the resulting beings and concepts are weaker than say if an Angel were to exist strictly in Satanael's Law but chalk it up to this being Amaterasu's harmonization attempt instead of the Worlds being singular and under the authority of the respective Gods. Now, before anyone say anything about nerfing, this is currently Amaterasu's world and it is, for the most part, peaceful. But I made this with the full intent of going full Shinza power level as things develop. I do have Pantheon materials ready to be used. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Normal Day**

Archery, in Ayase Shinku's humble opinion, is rather simple. It's all about pulling a string and letting loose an arrow. Any idiot can do it if they try, just like in the movies. That's why he so readily signed the form Hirume presented him a year ago… except, it's not actually that simple in practice.

Shinku groaned as another arrow strayed off from the target. He had gotten better in the year since he first joined the Archery club but he still missed the bullseye frequently. At least he actually managed to hit the target now. Back when he first joined, he couldn't even shoot far enough and when he could, the arrow didn't even strike close to the target. Hell, he almost lost his face when he first pulled the bowstring!

So yeah, Archery is actually much more complicated than he expected. There's a proper form and technique behind it and it took some time for him to get it right and even when he did, he still couldn't hit the target without a lot of practice, a whole lot more practice just to shoot relatively straight.

"You know, you made this look so easy."

Shinku complained as he lowered his bow. While his designated target only has around three arrows on it and none of them are close to the center, another arrow hit the target beside his, making it thirteen arrows stuck there, all either in the center or very close to it. If they were using sharp arrows, Shinku would wager that some of them would be split down the middle in a consecutive bullseye shot.

The pink haired girl in hakama who had just finished making her shot turn to him with a wide grin. Hirume had immediately showed her immense talent in Archery the moment she held a bow. Perfect posture, smooth draw, and a straight, powerful shot. Unlike him who still has a 50:50 hit and miss chance, Hirume rarely missed. It took her being startled or bad weather to actually make her miss. Otherwise, she could shoot five arrows with incredible accuracy in ten seconds.

Really, she made it look so easy.

"It's not really that hard. Hahaue taught me a little about Archery. Chichiue as well as an uncle of mine try to teach me swordsmanship but it didn't stick."

Prior experience. No wonder she's good. He had met Sakagami Hirume's mother once. Koga Rindou Suzuka carried herself with the air of a noble and when he visited her house, he had seen a bow and arrow in display along with a peculiar red bastard sword. Hirume might not look like it normally she came from a rich household with history so it's not unusual for her to know some traditional stuff like Archery.

Shinku personally prefer Kendo over Kyuudo but since he had signed his own death warrant, it's too late to back out now so he simply kept trying until he gets at least standard proficiency. Call it a man's stubbornness. That and he doesn't like to be seen giving up just because he can't do it. So he drew another arrow and make his shot. His hand is steady and his good eye is looking straight ahead. He let the arrow loose… and it hit the outermost corner of the target.

"Ugh, and here I am unable to make even a straight shot."

Shinku complained. Hirume snickered. Yes, Shinku really has no talent in Archery. Or rather, he can't shoot straight because he doesn't know what his problem is. Hirume could've helped him since she noticed long ago but she decided to leave him alone and let him figure out what's wrong by himself. It's funny to see him fumble anyway. If he still couldn't figure it out by the end of this semester, she'll tell him.

To be honest, after the first month, Hirume had expected Shinku to give up. But he didn't and kept trying. She finds that admirable. Which is also the reason why she is holding back on telling him about what's wrong with his technique. Her friend has pride and stubbornness that reminded her of some people she knows.

Then the sound of another arrow hitting another target was heard, breaking Hirume out of her thought. Like Hirume's, the target next to hers is filled with arrows shot with incredible accuracy. If Hirume is good, then this one is the best of the best. While the target to Hirume's right only has three arrows, which is Shinku's, the target to the left has twenty and all jam-packed near the center. This is the target being used by the best member of the Archery club and Hirume's usual tagalong, though calling her a tagalong is quite a disservice.

With her arrows all spent, the white-haired girl with blue eyes that Shinku had known for just as long as he had known Hirume let out a short breath. Her posture is even more perfect than Hirume and oozing elegance that no matter how much Hirume tried to emulate, she will never be able to achieve. She looks like a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko coming from old Japan dressed in traditional Kyuudo outfit complete with the bow. Like a female Samurai. Finishing her last shot, the girl finally noticed Hirume and Shinku looking at her.

"Please don't stare at me like that."

She lightly blushed and turn away, which made Shinku's heart skip a beat at how cute the act is. Shinku look away while blushing lightly. Hirume of course noticed and Shinku can already imagine her teasing grin.

Her name is Yomi, Tsukihara Yomi. The most beautiful and most desirable girl in all of Kuoh Academy. Although that's what Hirume claims, and Shinku always finds any claim by Hirume to be dubious because of her mischievous nature, especially because Hirume loves Yomi a lot. But this one is the closest to being true. Shinku is not in the loop with that kind of things since he doesn't get along with many people, especially the boys for some reason, but in Shinku's personal opinion, Yomi is the most beautiful girl in school.

"Impressive as usual, Tsukihara-san. With you and Sakagami-san around, we could win the Nationals this year!"

A girl spoke from behind them, gaining the attention of all other members of the club who had finished their shot. She is the Archery club Captain, Takeda Mio. Right, their captain decided that they're going to enter the Nationals this year. Of course, it has nothing to do with Shinku since he knew he won't be picked with his atrocious skill but Hirume and Yomi will.

"Of course, captain! We'll make sure to win the cup for you this year!"

Hirume exclaimed. It's a sentiment shared by the rest of the Archery club, minus Shinku, but Hirume is the only one who is actually loud enough to voice it out as a declaration like that. Since the captain is a third year student, this will be her last year here in Kuoh and her aim is for them to participate and win the national level Kyudo competition. Naturally, those who are truly enthusiastic in the art is excited and have the desire to win. Shinku, who is the only male out of the twelve members of the Archery club, is not as excited but he'll offer them supportive prayer at least.

Winning the Nationals is also a mean to promote the Archery club to get new members next year. Unlike the Kendo club, the Archery club had not made much achievement like participating and winning in local or national tournaments and their number is getting lower by the year. Winning a competition, especially a prestigious one, would help them in next year's recruitment.

"That's the spirit! Let's practice some more before we finish here!"

The whole club respond with a unified cheer apart from Shinku and Yomi who are not exactly loud people. Even so, they still smile together with the whole club, even the only male in the club whose record in archery is the worst among them. After all, even if he's not exactly a kyudo enthusiast, he could see the radiance of Dawn in their spirit, and that is enough to make him smile and stay here.

* * *

They finished faster than he expected. Hirume decided to shoot seven more arrows before calling it quit. And like a well-oiled machine, Hirume made those shots easily without missing. Though one did stray a bit further from the center, hitting one of the outer circle of the target, but it is still much better than his performance. He made another six shot. Five hits, four in the outer circles… and one in someone else's target. Hirume laughed at that one.

Yomi on the other hand made only three shots. Two hits the center, or close to it as it's already quite packed with arrows, one did not. But that didn't mean that Yomi missed. The last arrow bounced off another arrow, breaking the arrow that had already hit before in the process. If they had been using a sharp arrow, not blunted one meant for Kyudo, that arrow would've been split down the middle. So despite not hitting the target, Yomi's last shot is enough to convince the captain that there's no more need for her to train.

With them finishing up early, Shinku now has one more job to do before going home. With Hirume and Yomi in tow, he heads toward another, bigger dojo located inside the school ground. Unlike the Archery club which is declining, the club occupying the bigger dojo is much more popular and has more members. Although it has a worse male-female ration compared to the Archery club and since he is known as the only male member of the Archery club, that says a lot, though there is a good reason for this.

When Shinku reached the front door of the dojo and was about to slide it open, Yomi suddenly pulled him to the side. The moment he's out of the way, the door slides open and girls dressed in traditional kendo uniform without the protective gears burst out from the dojo. He saw the captains, Murayama and Katase, running out first followed by nearly thirty other girls, all wielding their shinai and screaming bloody murder.

"They're still behind the dojo! Get them girls!"

That was Murayama, the kendo club captain with medium length peach hair. Just from that alone, Shinku could figure out what is happening. As the girls charge behind the dojo, screams could be heard from some distinctly male voices.

"ISSEI, RUN!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Three males were seen running away from the mob made of kendo club girls. One is a bald boy who looks like he has his eyes closed and has a somewhat athletic build, another is a dark haired boy wearing round glasses, and the last, running behind the two and the closest to being caught, is a boy with brown hair and the most formidable reputation of the three.

"Them again? Don't they ever learn their lesson?"

Shinku sighs as he watched the infamous 'Perverted Trio' ran away while being chased by the kendo club. This is the reason why there are no boys in the kendo club. The perverted trio, as their groupie name implies, is a group of three perverted students who made it their mission to do perverted things around the school. Being a former all-girl school which only become co-ed recently, the female population still outnumber the males by far. It is a paradise for them.

The perverted trio's main activity is peeping on the girls when they are changing, like during PE lesson or club activity. And since PE lesson occur during school hour, their activity is more infamously known during club hour when it is already afterschool. The most frequent victim of their activities are clubs that require changing and has a large amount of members. Usually the sports club like track and field or swimming club. But the most frequent of them all is the Kendo club because the perverted trio will never ever fail to attempt to peep on them whenever they can.

As a result, the image of boys is pretty much destroyed among the kendo club members and any boys trying to join up receive so much scrutiny that some of them immediately changed their mind due to the discomfort. Though if they drop out just because of that, then that means they're not serious enough about kendo to ignore such minor inconvenience, but that's just Shinku's personal opinion.

"Ahh, it's Hyoudou, Matsuda and Motohama. They're energetic, as always. That's good."

Hirume nodded to herself as if she's approving something. Shinku made a face at that. His friend has a lot of odd quirks but one of the oddest is her seeming approval, or at least understanding, of the perverted trio's actions. One would think that as a girl, Hirume would be offended by the mere sight of the perverts like pretty much every other girls around, but apparently she doesn't.

According to Hirume, people should do whatever they like as long as they don't force their will onto others. And when you do something you want to do, then you should do it with everything you have. Truly his friend is something else. Sometimes he does wonder if Hirume will say otherwise when she's the one being peeked on by them. Of course, if that happens, those three will be dead, he'll make sure of it.

"Those boys really don't learn their lesson, do they?"

Another voice came from behind the three, echoing Hirume's earlier sentiment. Turning behind them, the three Archery club members found themselves looking at the sole member of the Kendo club not joining the 'pervert hunt' as the activity was dubbed due to how frequent it happened. Like the rest, she's still in her kendo uniform but without the protective gear, but unlike the rest who are obviously teens, the female left behind is less of a girl and more of a young woman in her twenties. She has shoulder length brown hair with an ahoge sticking out from the center of her head. Most importantly though, she is the person they came all the way to the kendo dojo for.

"Good evening, Ayase-sensei."

"Yomi-chan, I told you to just call me Kasumi once school is over."

"Let her call you however she wants, Bakasumi. More importantly, shouldn't you go handle your students?"

Shinku casually and rudely speaks to the older woman. As Yomi had addressed her, the woman is a teacher in Kuoh Academy, the PE teacher to be precise. She is also the coach and advisor for the kendo club, being a nation kendo champion herself back during her highschool years. Being rudely addressed by Shinku, the young teacher glared and then point at him angrily.

"You there! I told you not to call me that! It's Ayase-sensei to you, idiot Shinku!"

"Hehe, I call it as I see it, Bakasumi."

There's a quick flash of movement and a second later, Shinku is holding back a shinai swung at his head by the teacher with both his hands. Both the shinai and his hands are trembling as the two try to overpower each other. Yomi and Hirume chuckled at the sight. Yomi always hit the target, the perverted trio always peep on the kendo club girls, and Shinku will never fail to antagonize and get on the bad side of the kendo club's coach. It's basically a promised sight in Kuoh Academy. After a while though, the two people locked in conflict grinned at each other.

"You ungrateful brat."

"Only to you, onee-chan."

The shinai and hands stopped trembling as the two stopped their usual banter. Shinku insulting this particular teacher is a usual sight. Them arguing is also normal. The two making up soon after is also the expected outcome. After all, it is like a daily ritual banter between siblings. Despite the insults and some antagonistic attitude, Ayase Shinku and Ayase Kasumi are siblings, even if not by blood, but their bond is as real as any full-blooded siblings. After all, Shinku is here in Kuoh because Kasumi is here.

"So, are you ready to go home or do you still have stuff to do? I'm going shopping after this so if you're not coming, I'm going to decide our menu tonight."

Shinku told her. Despite what he said though, they all know that he'll still end up getting whatever it is that Kasumi like. He might say differently, but he cares. He did come all the way to the kendo dojo to ask if Kasumi want to go home together. That's the whole reason why he came here.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry but I can't right now. I still have stuff to do. Even PE teacher have papers to grade ya know!"

Kasumi replied. Shinku had expected as much and sighs.

"You should fix that habit of putting off your work. You can learn a thing or two from Yomi. Goodness, how did you even manage to become a teacher, I'll never know, much less a teacher in a school like this."

"Hey! I resented that! I'll have you know, I'm the most popular and respected teacher in the whole academy!"

Kasumi protested which as usual fell in deaf ears. Despite being twenty eight years old, Kasumi acts like she's still a rowdy teenage girl. It's less about the students respecting her and more of the students easily seeing her as one of them that made her a popular teacher. She likes to pretend otherwise though but everyone knew it.

"Right. I'll make sure to forget buying your portion then."

Shinku wave off her protests, causing the teacher to pout.

"You better not do that, you hear me!"

The blonde did not reply and merely grinned, annoying Kasumi even more. Deciding that Ayase had had enough, Shinku laughed and take back his previous statement.

"Okay okay, I'll buy your favorite. Just don't come home late. And no drinking, okay?"

"Okay!"

Yes, despite his hobby to annoy Kasumi, Shinku does care a lot about her. And his concern shows in times like these. And it is another part of his daily life that he wants to protect.

"Well then, you better get back to work. Leave dinner to me and do whatever it is that you do. And remember, NO DRINKING!"

Shinku emphasize the last part as he waved goodbye to Kasumi. With his piece said, Shinku left together with Hirume and Yomi. Hirume shout a loud goodbye to Kasumi while waving her hand while Yomi, being the well-mannered girl she is, bowed to Kasumi before following her two friends.

* * *

**So nothing much happens here other than some snippets of their daily life and the introduction of the 3rd Dies Irae character in this story and the last Dies Irae character that will appear in the immediate future. I also mentioned the Kajiri Kamui Kagura guys who will definitely appear later but not now. If they appear sooner then it will probably be Hirume's parents during the parents' visit or if Shinku decided to drop by Hirume's place. Anyway, Hirume's name, at least in the school registry, is Sakagami Hirume, daughter of Koga Rindou Suzuka and Sakagami Habaki. Yomi's public name here is Tsukihara Yomi. It's close enough to Tsukiyomi so I thought it would work. **

**Now, we have the devils turning their attention to Shinku and Hirume calling them 'creatures of 2nd Heaven' here. I believe this is where I should explain a little bit about this particular world. The DxD world in Amaterasu's era is a composite world made from aspects of all preceeding Heavens (except Hajun). Because the Shoukou Mandala want to make the 'Laws that will otherwise clash with each other get along', there are some fun side effects to it where the haphazardly harmonized Laws gave birth to lesser variants of the beings that exists in that particular era. Remember that this is ultimately, Amaterasu's world, not Muzan's, Myoujou's, Suigin's, or Tasogare's, so beings that are birthed from the older Heavens are of a lesser variants than if they are under the reign of the God in their corresponding era. Or that is how I justify it for now and there's quite a bit of liberty I'm taking here. Creatures of the 2nd Heaven of course refers to Devils. There will be others corresponding to other Heavens but that is for later. Know that I have a plan and while I am nerfing the world at the beginning, I am the type who love to save the epicness for last, or for the climax. It's a gradual increase in scale rather than straight up insanity. I have to drop this here because I know that fellow Shinza fans will definitely mention the nerfing part so I will get this out right now. **

**Krowlein: Well, it is a bad habit but I need to set up my Shinza crossovers first. Besides, I do update other stories, at least the permanent ones like Ein Sof, Macross Delta, and the IS/Gundam crossovers as well as the IS/Bahamut/Symphogear crossovers. It's just that working out the whole thing is not easy, especially the small details. **

**Yuri352: Because of a reason that will be revealed later. As Rindou said, 'the Light of the Twilight will be inherited by the Dawn'. This story is based on the idea of a connection between the Twilight and the Dawn and the theme of 'Legacy'. I'm sure it's easy to figure out from there. **

**Kinunatzs The Eternal: They will be nerfed early on when the story focuses on the DxD side. But not to worry. When someone release their Taikyoku, you will know that shit is about to get real.**

**First posted: 25/12/19**

**Updated: 28/03/20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Last Day of Peace**

Class couldn't have ended any sooner, Shinku thought as he and the rest of the class bowed to the classic literature teacher, signifying the beginning of lunch break. Shinku slumped down on his table, feeling the mental fatigue from having to listen to their teacher droning about Heian era literature. He'd take reading Nihon Shoki any day than have that teacher read them Tales of Genji. Not that the tale itself is boring but the teacher's voice seems to be designed to make everything he reads boring.

Unfortunately, he can't simply ignore the teacher and sleep through the class. If he did, Kasumi would know and then he'll get into unnecessary trouble with her. One might not expect it from her considering how she still acts like a high school girl most of the time but Kasumi is still a teacher and she expects him to pay attention in class and keep up his grades and while he like to make fun of her, he doesn't want to disappoint Kasumi with poor grades. Speaking of sleeping though…

"Hirume. Oi, Hirume."

Shinku lightly kick the chair in front of his desk. Seated in front of him is his friend, Hirume, whose head is lying comfortably over her crossed arm on her desk, lightly snoring in bliss. Yeah, while he managed to resist the temptation to sleep, someone else is sleeping blissfully in front of him. She's even drooling and mumbling something about… manju? She probably ate one last night. Hirume tend to dream about her midnight snack during the day.

"Uhh, is it time for lunch?"

Hirume slowly woke up with her drool dropping from the edge of her half-open mouth. Wiping the drool with the sleeve of her uniform, she turned to Shinku, first with her head and then with her chair. She looks cute being drowsy like that. Not that Shinku will admit that to her. Any weapon she can use for teasing must be kept as far away as possible. She already has enough material to tease him with anything as it is.

"Yes, it's lunch."

Hearing the confirmation that it is indeed lunch break, Hirume's eyes fully opened, any traces of lethargy immediately disappeared. As if on cue, three large bento boxes were dropped on Shinku's desk gently by the last member of their trio who had just dragged her chair and table to sit with them. Unlike the other two though, Yomi is frowning.

"Hirume-sama, you shouldn't sleep during lesson like that."

Yomi lightly scolded the pink-haired girl who is grinning, not looking the least bit repentant. Yomi scolding Hirume for her behavior is starting to look more like an obligatory lip service than actual scolding with how effective it is, which is to say not at all. The white-haired girl unwrapped the bento boxes and gave one each to Hirume and Shinku. The blonde boy stared at the extravagant bento that he knew Yomi prepared herself. Something vaguely came up at the back of his mind when he saw the bento.

"You know, you don't need to make my portion everyday. I can prepare my own lunch."

Shinku told her, though mostly because something about the bento is trying to jog his memory. For some reason, since the beginning of their second year, Yomi has been making bento for him too.

"It's fine, Shinku-san. Cooking is part of my duty. Plus… I do enjoy it."

Yomi blushed while looking down, averting her eyes from Shinku's. The boy himself has a tinge of red on his cheek and said nothing. Looking at the two of them, Hirume kept smiling.

'Fufufu, things are progressing smoothly. According to chichiue, the way to a man's heart is through their stomach. It seems to be going well. It's worth asking Yomi to make bento for Shinku too.'

While Yomi is ignorant about the thought going through Hirume's mind, Shinku noticed the glint in her eyes that spoke of mischief. The blonde internally sighs. Yes, that's probably what bothered him. It's all Hirume's fault. That makes sense. As Shinku was about to eat his bento though, he felt some stares being directed at him. He sighed once again. There's no need for him to turn around to see who's glaring at him with rage and jealousy in their eyes.

Really, there are only three people in this class who could be so comically envious at… pretty much the majority of the boys in the campus. And their glares served as a reminder that they're in the same class as him.

Sitting two rows behind him are the perverted trio and right now, they are glaring at him with jealousy in burning in them, muttering things like 'damn pretty boy' and 'bento filled with love' or something. Shinku pretty much tuned them out whenever they're in hearing range.

For some reason, he's been called 'pretty boy' by those three and several other people. Apparently it's because of his natural blonde hair and partially foreign features. That seems to be the standard for pretty boys around here since the one known as the school prince is also blonde. A boy named Kiba Yuuto who like him also appears to be of foreign descent. Actually, he might even be entirely a foreigner unlike him who has a semblance of Japanese features. He couldn't remember his parents though but he's at least sure that one of them is Japanese.

"What's with the sigh, Shinku?"

Hirume asked, looking a bit concerned. Mostly concerned of her plan. She's quite sure that her plan to have Yomi make him bento and get them closer is fool proof. And Yomi is an excellent cook. She had already known what kind of food Shinku likes too so it can't be about the food.

"No, it's nothing. Just the usual."

Shinku tried playing it off but Hirume is not convinced. Though when Shinku began eating like he normally did, Hirume let the matter go. At least that means it's not about Yomi's bento, which should be obvious. Yomi's bento is perfect. Just as peace finally returned though…

"Shi~n~ku! Where's my bento?"

A certain teacher entered the classroom while calling his name in a sing-song voice. Shinku had to stop eating for a moment to address the new problem in the form of Ayase Kasumi looking expectantly at him like a dog waiting for a head pat. He stared at her, looking a bit confused. That is, until he vaguely remembered something that happened in the morning.

He remembered Kasumi heading out early and asking him to make her lunch because she's in a hurry. He couldn't quite remember since he was still half asleep. So that's what Yomi's bento is reminding him of. Kasumi should've known better. He doesn't function well until his first cup of coffee.

"…ohh, so that's what I forgot."

Kasumi's cry of despair was heard throughout the school.

* * *

-After school, classroom-

School went on normally just like every other day. Well, there's a surprise math quiz which caught them all by, well, surprise but thanks to Yomi helping him study and Kasumi hounding his grades, Shinku believe he did quite well. The unprepared Hirume of course complained after it's all over while lamenting her bad score. It's not exactly horrible but fifty is not a passing grade.

Hirume is by no means an idiot though. She might look and act like one but it's mostly because she likes playing the fool because it's fun. The problem is that she is damn lazy and doesn't like to do things she doesn't like so Yomi has to tutor her. If Hirume actually bother to listen and periodically study, she would be one of the smarter students. Not exactly at the top of the class like Yomi but close enough

Which is why Yomi is making her review everything that came out on the surprise test. Math is one of the subjects Hirume has some difficulty in so if she doesn't keep up her study, it's easy for her grades to fall rather drastically. It happened before, and her mother was not happy. If there is one person Hirume feared the most in her life, it is her mother.

He had met her mother once. Koga Rindou Suzuka was nice and she was happy that Hirume brought a friend home. But once she's angered… well, Hirume being Hirume means that there's a lot of opportunity for Shinku to witness why angering Koga Rindou is a bad idea.

"If you had paid attention in class, you could've avoided all this."

Shinku told her while smirking. His own score in the surprise quiz is not bad. He got eighty-three, and that's because he's not prepared for some of the questions. Yomi though got a perfect score, which she deserves. Out of the three of them, Yomi definitely has the best work ethic. Her diligence on top of her natural intelligence made her the best student in their year. In fact, Yomi is actually studying materials a bit ahead of them. That diligence is one of the things he admires about her.

Hirume on the other hand is pouting like a petulant child.

"I can't help it! It's boring to learn all this numbers! Can't we just erase math from the world?!"

The pink haired girl whined. They have club activity today but Yomi forbid her from attending until they finished reviewing the whole thing. Hirume is of course not happy about it but there's nothing she can do about it, especially after Yomi mentioned showing the result of today's quiz to Rindou. That shup up any arguments Yomi had.

"You can't say that, Hirume-sama. Numbers and equations area an important part in trying to understand how the world works."

That mostly refers to physics but same difference. Besides, seeing Hirume tearfully solving equations while being scolded by Yomi is a guilty pleasure. To Shinku, it's like karma finally comes full circle and punishing Hirume for dragging him into her insane shenanigans.

"Uuuhhh… Why do we need to learn something this complicated anyway? Why can't it just be addition and subtraction?"

The pink haired girl whined, though her hand still moves and she didn't look away from the paper she's working on. Admirable concentration, though Shinku knew that it's because of fear. Rindou can be very strict after all, as to be expected from a traditional family.

"Stop whining. It's annoying. Just focus on your work and get it over with."

Shinku told her. Hirume grumbled but kept her focus.

"You could've just gone ahead you know. I'll be done with this soon."

Hirume replied, her eyes now fully concentrating as she wrote numbers after numbers in constant speed. She's finally getting in the mood.

"As if. You're the one who dragged me into the archery club so it's your responsibility to keep me going."

Shinku retorted. Hirume didn't say anything in return, simply pouting and focusing on the equation she's working on.

If he were being honest, he doesn't want to go. He's bad with archery and he doesn't really enjoy anything much there. He's not lying when he said it's Hirume's responsibility to keep him going to the club. He's pretty much there just for them and as long as they're there, he won't quit the club. He has nothing better to do and he really enjoy their company anyway.

As he waited for Hirume to finish. Shinku look out the window. He saw a group of people running after three more people. The kendo club chasing the perverted trio. Just the usual shenanigans one can find in Kuoh academy.

Unchanging days like this is really not bad.

Little did Shinku know that his peaceful days are about to end as a black-haired girl approach the school.

* * *

**Too short, this chapter is too short, and it's been a long time too. Well, I have no excuse other than running out of ideas. Well, I don't have much to say other than I've been occupied. Anyway, this will be the last chapter of the normal school life part because DxD canon will start soon. I originally planned to end this chapter when Raynare confessed to Issei or when she kills him but I couldn't fit that properly here. Besides, I guess the first three chapters can be used to get a feel on how I do Shinku, Yomi, and Hirume. By now, I think I got a good grasp on what Yomi and Hirume are generally like. Had to review the Pantheon prologue several times to finally get a good feel on her character, which I would say as natural troublemaker, while Yomi is her straight man. So, let's just say that the first three chapters are intro chapters and forgive me with that. I promise to get into the action next chapter where I slowly introduce the other members of the main cast for this story, which I will guarantee will not be people from any factions or involved with them. I've also dropped Rindou's name here. She will be appearing soon and that also means Habaki. **

**Kinunatzs The Eternal: Well, Shinza Gods doesn't follow the usual blooline logic. I think bloodline does influence the potential to emanate but in terms of being a Gudou or Hadou depends entirely on the individual's desire. Marie was a Gudou before becoming a Hadou and Ren, though it's when he's still in his Briah stage, can manifest Gudou or Hadou briah. Hirume though is a special case. Amaterasu is a Hadou, but she was born from Izanagi and Izanami's desire for a future. So she's unusual in the sense that her divine law existed before she herself as an individual. **

**Yuri352: In my opinion, it is mostly about accepting differences. Amaterasu's Law accepts every law that could coexist except Hajun's because that one is incapable of coexisting with others to an extreme degree. As for the symbolism, it is a cycle. A cycle that started from the time of Shinga. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Of Perverts and Relationships**

Shinku decided to go home early.

It's not like he has any significant role in the archery club or even good at it. He simply continued to attend and didn't quit because of Hirume and Yomi. They enjoyed it, particularly Hirume, and he like seeing them have fun. For him, that's enough reason to stick around a club he doesn't particularly like. He doesn't hate it either though. He's simply not good at it, and while it could be frustrating, he prefers it compared to some other options.

Today is one of those rare days where he decided not to go the club with his friends. Usually, he would stick around and wait for them even if he decided not to practice. But today he's in the mood to go home. Not to mention there's a huge discount on meat in the market when he passed by in the morning. He planned to drop by and get some as apology to Kasumi for forgetting about her lunch.

"Ayase-kun?"

Shinku vaguely hear someone call his name. Passing by in front of him wearing white hakama instead of school uniform are two familiar girls carrying a shinai each. One girl has short pinkish hair while the other has brown hair tied in short twintails. They are Katase and Murayama of the kendo club.

Shinku has a certain degree of familiarity with the Kendo club. Being the club advisor's younger brother, he of course dropped by from time to time for one reason or another to see his sister. Mostly to deliver her food or ask what she wants for dinner. He can't help but remember the faces of the kendo club girls from all those visits.

Katase and Murayama though, he knew them by face and name. Apart from being part of the kendo club, they are also his classmates. He wouldn't call them his friends but he knew them enough to recognize and exchange pleasantries with them whenever they meet.

"Katase-san, Murayama-san, osu. Bakasumi still working you guys to death?"

Shinku took off one of his earphones and greeted them back with a smile. Unnoticed by him, Katase began fidgeting and stepped behind Murayama with a blush. The brown-haired girl lightly chuckled.

"Ayase-san, aren't you supposed to be in the archery club right now?"

Murayama asked, noticing that he's still in his school uniform.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Doesn't make a difference if I go anyway. Hirume and Yomi had to go though. It's almost time for the tournament."

Murayama nodded. She knew about how bad Shinku is in archery while his two friends are considered as prodigies. The two girls and Shinku then began walking together.

"A-Ayase-kun, you still won't consider joining the kendo club?"

Katase suddenly asked. Not many knew it these days but Shinku used to practice kendo in middle school, even became a runner up in the kendo tournament he participated back then, mostly because of Kasumi. With a sister who was once a kendo champion, it's natural for him to start practicing kendo one day. He quit halfway through though and had not touched a shinai since… except when he dropped by the kendo club dojo for the first time in his first year to pick up Kasumi.

In an attempt to reignite his spirit for kendo, Kasumi forced him into a match against Katase, the then rising star of the kendo club. He managed to beat her with a little effort and since then, Katase would ask him about joining the kendo club, the only male they would allow to enter.

He refused of course, and she stopped asking when he finally hangs around Hirume and joined the archery club. But once his terrible performance in archery became infamous among the sports club, Katase started asking again. It looks like this is another attempt in asking. But his answer remains the same.

"No. I'm not interested in kendo."

Shinku answered the same way he did whenever she brought up the topic. Usually, Katase wouldn't push when he gave his answer. But this time, with a gulp, Katase asked again.

"Why though? You're so much better in kendo. Why stay in the archery club?"

That is the question that was also in Murayama's mind but never had the courage or chance to ask, just like her friend. She had seen Shinku's skill and knew about his kendo history thanks to their teacher. He is good. Having him in their club would be a big help. In fact, the other members of their club did ask him to join after his match with Katase. But after his refusal, they didn't bother asking him again. Only Katase kept trying.

While she didn't think much about his refusals, Murayama became interested when he joined the Archery club. At first, she thought that he just prefers archery over kendo. But after hearing about his performance and how he is in the archery club, she began to wonder. He definitely has no talent for archery and what progress he made in the art is miniscule. He didn't even enjoy it from what she heard.

"…sometimes I even wonder why I stay there."

Shinku muttered. He look exasperated, though that exasperation is aimed mostly at himself.

"But, even if I'm not in the archery club, I won't join the kendo club."

He continued. Katase look down in disappointment when hearing his words. It's not so much about being in the archery club that's the problem but being in the kendo club itself. It sounds like there's a story there but Murayama won't ask. She felt bad about Katase though. With an answer like that, she has no choice but to stop asking.

"By the way, why are you two following me? I'm heading home and I'm sure Bakasumi is waiting for you two."

Shinku asked. Murayama blinked. Ohh, right, they should be heading back to the dojo right now, but when they started walking together and Katase asked her question, she became curious about his answer and forgot to return. Good thing Shinku reminded them. They've reached the front gate without realizing.

"Ohh right, we have to go back. Kasumi-chan sensei is waiting."

Shinku snorted at how Murayama address her club advisor. No matter how much Kasumi try to deny it and act authoritative, all her students, particularly those in the kendo club, treat her more like a friend around their age than a teacher. Only the honor students refer to her respectfully.

"Right then, go back to Kasumi before she gets angry. She's troublesome when she's angry."

"Okay. Bye Aya…"

Murayama and Katase was about to say goodbye to the boy when they heard something very unexpected. Not far from their position, on the road right in front of the school gate, two people stood still. One is a familiar boy with brown hair wearing their school's uniform, and the other is a beautiful girl with long black hair wearing an unfamiliar uniform.

"Please go out with me!"

The girl cried. The two girls and one boy stood still as if time had just stopped. They processed what the black haired girl had just said and their head began to spin. Reality seems to break around them as they go over what the girl said repeatedly. That can't be what they heard, right? A confession? Is that really a confession?

Normally, the sight of a girl confessing to a boy won't earn more than a glance from Shinku or something other than a curious look from Katase and Murayama. But this is different. Because something impossible had just happened.

A girl had just confessed to Hyoudou Issei!

* * *

-Morning, the next day-

Shinku came to class the next day a bit earlier than he usually did because he slept early. It's nothing unusual. He's used to waking up with the sun so unless he wasted some time in his home and deliberately came a bit late, he would inevitably go to school early.

It's not like he's a particularly dedicated student though. He just finds the school rather peaceful early in the morning. There're not many people around if he came early enough and he could catch some sleep if he needs to in class. Watching people come in through the gate from class is also calming. He's not sure why. The closest description he could make is that 'it signifies that everything is proceeding normally, as it should be'.

Just like every other day, he would head to his desk, put his school bag into his desk's drawer, and sit down to watch the other students file in, and maybe identify some of them. It helps him remember their names and faces.

Something different happen today though.

Two people approached his desk, and it's not Yomi and Hirume. He's sure that they've not arrived yet. He would notice Hirume bouncing around if she's here. He turned to see who had come to talk to him. He's a bit surprised to see Katase and Murayama.

"Good morning, Ayase-kun."

"Morning, Ayase-kun."

Katase and Murayama said. Shinku tilted his head. It's rare for someone to approach him or even greet him personally. Some classmates might do it on reflex when he entered the classroom just to be polite but usually it's only Hirume and Yomi who would greet him personally. Particularly Hirume.

"Good morning Katase-san, Murayama-san. This is unusual. Something you need from me?"

Shinku asked. The only reason people other than Hirume and Yomi would talk to him is because they need something. His reply made Murayama frown though.

"Can't we speak with you without a reason?"

She sounds a bit offended. He doesn't mean to be rude but it's not like they're friends who would strike up a conversation for no reason. He has Hirume for that. Katase borrowed the seat in front of him, which happens to be Hirume's, while Murayama borrowed the chair to his right.

"We're not exactly friends so there's no reason for you to speak to me so suddenly."

He bluntly said with head turned towards the front gate. He didn't saw Katase's staring down dejectedly or Murayama's increasing frown. He's not exactly wrong but that's quite rude of him. Murayama is beginning to understand why he doesn't have much friends despite his good looks. Still, they have to start somewhere. Murayama breathe in and put on a smile.

"Maa, don't be like that, Ayase-kun. Just hear us out. You remember about yesterday, right?"

He turned his attention from the gate and to her.

"Hyoudou being confessed to by a girl, right? That was quite a surprise. I can't imagine someone actually being interested in that guy. It's a miracle."

He said.

"Right! I can't believe someone want to confess to that pervert! It just doesn't make sense!"

Katase exclaimed. Shinku nodded. He agreed with what Katase said. He personally can't imagine any girl liking Hyoudou Issei. The perverted trio is infamous as an enemy of women in Kuoh Academy, and Issei in particular is seen as the worst of them and their leader as he constantly shouted about oppai as well as harem.

"It is a mystery. But maybe she doesn't know what he's really like? That girl does appear to be from another school."

Shinku proposed a theory. It makes some sense. But would a girl actually confess to someone without knowing what the person is like? Murayama doubt that.

"Can't be. That girl must have at least an idea how he's like or she won't even consider dating him."

The problem is that if the girl does know what he's like and still want to date him.

"Ehh, probably she has a taste for perverts. People can have strange tastes sometimes. I even knew someone who is married to a pervert."

Murayama doesn't know what kind of girl would have that kind of taste in boys and she doesn't want to find out. It sounds terrible enough just thinking of the possibility. But Shinku mentioned that he actually knew someone who is married to a pervert. That… sounds concerning.

"Who is it? That person who is married to a pervert, I mean."

Katase asked out of curiosity. Murayama admits she is also curious but she's not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Hmm… ehh, she doesn't seem to care when she mentioned it so I suppose it's fine. It's actually Hirume—"

"Ohh, we have an unusual gathering here. What are you guys talking about?"

Suddenly, a voice cuts in. Katase nearly jumped from her seat because the voice came from behind her. Hirume had just arrived together with Yomi, and she found that her seat is being occupied. Seeing that the owner of the seat had arrived, Katase got up and return the seat to its owner.

"Hirume, we're just talking about how that pervert Hyoudou got himself a girlfriend yesterday."

Hirume put her bag on her desk and sat down. Of course, with Hirume here, that means Yomi is not too far behind. After putting her bag on her desk, which is beside Hirume's, Yomi pulled her chair to join them.

"Hyoudou-san got a girlfriend? That is… rather surprising."

"Umu. But is it really that surprising? I know that almost everyone seems to hate him but he's not bad. He is simply being honest with his desire. Honesty is an admirable trait. Though I think I also heard my name being mentioned."

Murayama look surprised at how easily Hirume seems to accept Hyoudou getting a girlfriend. In fact, it doesn't seem to bother her at all. Has she never been peeked on by him?

"Yeah, I was just about to mention how your mother is married to a pervert too. Sometimes I still wonder how someone like Rindou-san is married to someone like Habaki-san."

"Wait, the pervert you mentioned is Sakagami-san's father?!"

Katase exclaimed. Murayama was also surprised by that. Of course, anyone would be surprised to learn that a classmate's father is a pervert. But she didn't expect it to be Sakagami Hirume's father.

"Chichiue is simply being honest about his desire. It's not so different with Hyoudou."

…what the hell kind of home does the pink-haired girl live in?

"You should really learn from them, Shinku. Being a tsundere might be popular in anime but it's a turn-off in real life."

"Who are you calling a tsundere?!"

"You of course. Hmm, I know! Since you have trouble being honest, why don't we ask Hyoudou for help? He got a girlfriend so that means whatever he did is right unlike you who doesn't have a girlfriend yet."

"Leave my relationship status alone dammit!"

The two continue to bicker energetically. As they go on and on, Katase sighs.

"Are they always like this?"

Katase asked Yomi who is seated beside her, peacefully overlooking the two friends' usual verbal spar.

"Yes. They're getting along very well."

Yomi answered happily.

"Is that what it's like to you?"

Murayama is not sure if their constant bickering is what one would call 'getting along' but this is probably what was meant by 'the more they fight, the more they get along'. Is that why Shinku always annoy Kasumi? She turn to her friend in concern.

"ISSEI YOU TRAITOR!"

Suddenly they heard a shout from familiar voices coming from the hallway. Apparently the rest of the perverted trio finally found out that their friend got a girlfriend. And soon enough the whole school would know.

* * *

**I originally planned for this chapter to enter canon... well, technically, it has entered canon, but I couldn't get to the part where Raynare killed Issei. It's mostly about the setup and characters. While Issei is an important character, I wanted to introduce some more main characters first before including Issei, which are Katase and Murayama. They will make up a part of 7th Heaven's core group and more will be introduced later. This chapter is an intro chapter for them. Though if I were to be honest, this feel a bit forced in my opinion. The second part that is. Katase and Murayama is not mixing well with Hirume and Shinku at the moment. But I plant to develop their dynamic more later on. After all, half-assed development won't allow someone to develop Yetzirah, let alone Briah or Atziluth. Anyway, the next chapter will definitely enter canon, as in, Issei's date with Raynare. That's when the fun begins.**

**Kinunatzs The Eternal: The Dies Irae games does have a translation and the web novel series (Avesta of Black and White) supposedly have some translations but yeah, Paradise Lost and Kajiri Kamui Kagura are yet to be translated. It's too bad since Shinza is awesome, though difficult to navigate if you only have partial knowledge, like when all I played was Dies Irae with only partial knoweldge of japanese. **

**Guest: Yeah. I feel that that part is a mistake and would be difficult to work with considering how I plan to develop the 7th Heaven and her guardians. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blood Under The Moonlight**

Sunday came faster than he expected. Or perhaps it felt that way because it has been a relatively quiet week so far with Hirume and Yomi focusing more on club activity. With that distraction, Hirume would be too preoccupied to cause any mischief… at least until the captain's tension died down.

Besides, with Yomi and Hirume's skill, he doubts they need any extra training for the tournament. If they get any better, then they would be world-class athlete in terms of skill. Is their captain aiming for that? Possibly, considering how excitable she can get.

Well, sooner or later Hirume would get fed up with the constant training and would skip some practices when she feels like it though. Nothing can keep that girl tied down for long. Except maybe her mother. That girl is afraid of her mother above all else.

It's not like Rindou is a very harsh and demanding mother. She can be rather traditional but his impression of her is that of an understanding and kind woman. It's just that Hirume can be rather troublesome to handle. She's actually nice and loves Hirume a lot when she's not doing something stupid, which is unfortunately rather often, especially when the pink-haired girl teams up with her father.

Shinku understands why Rindou has to be stern. Hirume certainly got most of her personality from her father. Of course, Habaki is more mature than Hirume being older and wiser but he is prone to doing stupid things too, especially perverted things. Not to the level of the perverted trio but it is enough to make him lost some respect of the man after three hours of getting to know him. Having to handle those two must be tough on Rindou.

Since it is Sunday, there is no school or club activity. That means he's free to get up a bit later than usual, though it's usually no later than seven thirty or eight. Even if he could afford to, Shinku always finds it hard to sleep in once the sun rises, though he could fall asleep easily once the sun sets even if it is early.

And since it's Sunday and there's no message or missed call in his phone, that means Hirume is sleeping in. With no school or club activity to look forward to, Yomi probably hadn't wake up Hirume yet.

It's not exactly a secret but not many people actually know about it. Yomi is actually living together with Hirume. That is because she is Hirume's 'retainer' as she once explained to him. Shinku figured that she's some kind of live-in maid like what he sometimes saw in anime where a rich ojou-sama has a personal attendant always following her around. Again, while she does not look or act like it, Hirume is actually a rich ojou-sama from a traditional family so he figured that anime does have some truth in them.

"Let's see, it's around seven thirty right now so I have about one or two hours of peace until Hirume wakes up and finish her breakfast. Let's hope she doesn't have any plans today. Though she probably want to meet up by one even if she has nothing in mind. Seriously, that girl, can't she leave me in peace just for one day?"

Shinku complained to himself. Despite that though, he is actually smiling. Ever since he became friends with Hirume, there's not a day goes by that they didn't see each other at least for a moment. Not even during summer and winter break. If he didn't know any better, he might think that she has a thing for him and she is stalking him.

But the truth is, Hirume is rather odd. She has strange views about things and it often made people avoid her even if it is unconsciously. Though even those who can look past her oddity would eventually leave her because they can't keep up with her energy. The only one who always stay by her side is Yomi, no one else… until he came that is. Or rather, she found him during their first year in Kuoh Academy.

_'It's decided! You're going to be my playmate!'_

She said to him when they first met, around a month or so after the entrance ceremony. It's an odd meeting actually. He was sitting in his desk, bored and ignoring the chatters around him until the girl suddenly came up to him and declare that in front of everyone. It's ridiculous and so odd that he laughed and decided to play along with her since he's bored at the time. He's still not sure whether it's his best or worst decision in life but since then, they've been inseparable.

But if his current smile and their persisting friendship is taken into consideration, there's no doubt that it's the best decision he had ever made.

After a quick shower and putting on his causal clothes, Shinku knocked on Kasumi's door. There's no answer apart from a groan coming from inside.

"Kasumi, I'm going out, okay! There's still leftover curry from last night in the fridge so help yourself once you're up! I've also left a hangover medicine on your table! Take it if you need it!"

Kasumi answered with another groan. She's probably having a hangover from last night. Yesterday, her friends from her college days invited her to a mixer. Being the sad single lady who can't find a macho dude in gym uniform for herself, Kasumi agreed to attend the mixer. Unfortunately, she drunk so much in despair after learning that most of her friends already got themselves a boyfriend and some are even engaged that she passed out and one of her friends had to call him to carry her back home.

Even if he likes to bully her, she looks so pitiful last night that he's considering buying expensive kobe beef for dinner today. Her pitiful look after she passed out drunk was so cute… damn, maybe he's a sadist.

"Ittekimasu!"

Shinku left the apartment with all the intention to relax today. Or at least until Hirume came up with something to make his life more interesting.

* * *

Whenever something odd, interesting, or stupid happens in his life, Shinku likes to blame it on Hirume. Besides, it's really her fault most of the time.

Unfortunately, he can't blame her this time.

Hanging out with Hirume and living under one roof with Kasumi had made him forgot that other people can do ridiculous thing from time to time. Like now for example.

He had only just walked out to get breakfast in a nearby fast food restaurant. He gt the craving to eat some fast food from time to time, and breakfast menu is always great. He made his order and is carrying his tray of food, trying to find a place to sit when he saw two familiar faces at the corner of his vision. Perhaps it's just his mood or maybe something else is compelling him so Shinku decided to approach them.

"Good morning Katase-san, Murayama-san. I didn't expect to see you two here."

Shinku greeted suddenly from behind the two girls, making them nearly jump from their seat in surprise. The two familiar girls turn to him with one of the girls turning red suddenly.

"A-Ayase-kun?! W-what are you doing here?!"

Katase asked in high pitched voice. Shinku raised an eyebrow at her reaction. Is it so surprising to see him in a fast food restaurant? Although to be fair, he doubted they would expect to run into him in a place like this. Not like coincidental meetings like this never happened before. As long as they live in one city, there's always a chance of schoolmates running into each other on the street. Kasumi sometimes would bump into a college or high school friend on the road so why can't he?

"Breakfast. I had to carry Bakasumi home yesterday. That idiot got drunk in a mixer and probably nursing a hangover right now. I'm not in the mood to cook and craves some fast food. By the way, can I sit here?"

He asked. Katase nodded so he took the empty seat beside her, making the girl turn even redder. He began eating silently. After a while though, he noticed that the girls are not eating but instead is looking out the window.

"What are you girls looking at?"

Shinku asked out of curiosity. He stood up and peeked from behind Katase. Despite his bad aim with his bow, he has good vision and immediately saw a familiar face standing across the street. His eyes widened and he sat back down.

"Apparently today is the day Hyoudou brought that girl who confessed to him on a date. We're planning to tail them. Katase and I want to make sure that the pervert didn't do anything bad to that girl. It would give our school a bad reputation if he… you know… do things to her, right?"

Murayama explained. Shinku stared at her with deadpan look. It's a look he is very familiar with as he usually adopted it after Hirume said something crazy. Really? Following the missing pervert while he's on a date? What is this, a rom com anime?

"He's alone though."

Shinku said as he once again peeked at Hyoudou who is standing all alone, though he doesn't look worried. Instead, he seems tense. Is he still waiting, or has he been stood up?

"I think he's still waiting for that girl. It's rather early for a date so maybe he came early?"

That was unexpected. But if he's nervous instead of being worried, then that's probably the case. Not that he would know personally but some years ago, back when Kasumi was still in high school, that's exactly the face she made when she went out early for a date.

"That's actually surprising. I didn't think he would be the type to be early for a date. Is he that excited?"

Shinku doesn't understand why people like to be early on a date, like, an hour or two early, and then said that they've only just arrived when they actually met up. Kasumi did that in her previous relationships and he had seen others do the same thing. It makes little sense to him. Then again, he had never gone on a date before.

"Hyoudou is trying to make a good impression so the girl would lower her guard around him. How devious. He is trying to act nice so the girl would trust him and when she's vulnerable, he would jump her and do this and that…"

Murayama began mumbling something. By the way her cheeks reddened, Shinku could guess what she's thinking. It's actually impressive how bad Hyoudou's reputation is.

"That's right. We must prevent that from happening. Or else, our school's reputation will be dirtied. We have to make sure nothing bad happens when Hyoudou go on his date."

The blonde sighs. As bad as he think Hyoudou is, he's of the opinion that the girls are overreacting. Shinku gets back to his food. It's not his problem anyway. If Katase and Murayama wanted to tail him, then he won't stop them. It's their fun. Not like Hirume hadn't done something similar before. There was that time when Hirume brought him and Yomi to tail Kasumi when she went on a date with a guy she met in a mixer.

Turns out the guy already has a girlfriend and is two-timing her with Kasumi. Needless to say, Shinku got angry and broke his arm and his nose in anger. He would've done more and could've sent the mant to hospital if it wasn't for Yomi and Hirume stopping him. That was around ten months ago.

Shinku paused. That incident was not pleasant. Kasumi devastated and it took her a while along with some alcohol and a slap to the face to get her out of her funk. But it did teach him that there are people like that out there. And now he is growing suspicious.

He really, really doubts that a sane girl would suddenly confess her love to someone like Hyoudou Issei. It makes no sense. If she had known Hyoudou for a long time, like several months or years, then maybe he could believe that she knew a side of him they don't know, but at first sight or, at best, a few days? No way. Everything about the situation sounds like a scam. Though why Hyoudou? Is it because he seems easy to be seduced by a girl? Possibly.

His phone suddenly rang. He took it out from his pocket and saw he got a message. The message is from Yomi. Apparently Rindou found out about Hirume's score from a few days ago and wanted her to study before she's allowed to play outside. Yomi asked if he would like to come and visit. Shinku didn't even need to consider it. He was about to reply when suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed by someone.

"They've met up and started moving. Let's go, Ayase-kun!"

"Ehh? Wait, at least let me get my chicken!"

Without warning and without his agreement, Katase suddenly dragged him with her and Murayama grabbed his last remaining chicken and drink. He could've resisted and get back to his food but he had finished most of it and, to be honest, after his suspicion, he got curious about this fishy date Hyoudou is going on.

Sighing as he got dragged away by Katase, he instead deleted his original response to Yomi and told her he'll be busy spending time with Katase and Murayama. Hopefully, this won't end up troublesome like the last time he tailed someone.

* * *

-Sakagami mansion-

Within the Sakagami mansion in Kuoh on the front porch overlooking the koi pond in the garden sat Sakagami Hirume, bored, pouting, and feeling a slight migraine. She is currently taking a break from studying, which she had been doing after breakfast. She should've have left her quiz result lying all over the place for her mother to find. She is currently dressed in a pink kimono with cherry blossom pattern tied by a red obi, her usual outfit when she's at home.

"Hirume-sama, here's your tea and manju."

Yomi arrived with a tray containing two cups of tea and a plate of manju. The white-haired girl wearing a white kimono with dark blue obi sat down beside Hirume to enjoy their short break before getting back to studying, and homework. Unlike Yomi who had done her homework the day it was given, Hirume like to put it off until the very last day.

Picking up a manju from the plate, Hirume took a small bite and her pout turns into a smile. She ate her first manju happily before she asked Yomi.

"So, what did Shinku say?"

She asked as she pick up another manju. Before they took a break, Hirume told Yomi to message Shinku to come over when he could.

"Shinku-san said that he'll be spending some time with Katase-san and Murayama-san. Apparently, he met them when he went out for breakfast. They seem to be following Hyoudou-san on his date."

"He's with Katase and Murayama? That's rare. So will he be coming over later?"

Yomi didn't answer. Instead, she immediately texted Shinku. After a minute, a reply came and Yomi showed the boy's answer to Hirume.

"So he's telling us we should catch up to him later. Hmm, why not go now? Sounds like they're doing something fun."

"Hirume-sama, Rindou-sama will be angry if you don't finish your homework and study first before playing."

Yomi reminded Hirume of the reason why they can't go out right now. With her short attention span, Hirume apparently already forgot what she's supposed to do. Or maybe choose to forget.

"Ohh, right, that's why."

The pink-haired girl sighs. Better take care of that first or her mother will get angry. Finishing her manju and tea, Hirume was about to return back to her room when she suddenly turned her head back to look outside. For a moment, she felt like something is happening, or about to happen. Hirume narrowed her eyes and look up to the sky.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Frowning, Hirume turned to Yomi.

"Yomi, I need something…"

* * *

-Afternoon-

It's just a normal date. Nothing unusual or perverted actually happen, apart from some glances but that's normal when on a date. In fact, to Shinku, it's kinda boring to watch those two together. It's nothing he had never seen before, thanks to Kasumi. Though maybe his low enthusiasm is because he doesn't care about Hyoudou's date like he did for Kasumi.

All-in-all, it's a rather standard date, going around the town, eating sweets, talking together, all that stuff. They didn't go to the movies or theme park or go anywhere else special, which is rather surprising. He had expected Hyoudou to try something big for his first date but nothing like that ended up happening, which contributes to his boredom even more.

"You know, let's just admit that Hyoudou is actually having a normal date with no ulterior motive."

He said to his two companions while hiding behind the bushes in the park Hyoudou and his girlfriend just entered. They've been following those two for hours and honestly, he really wants to go home. Or meet up with Hirume and Yomi. Hirume was kept from going out since she's procrastinating but hearing Hirume grumble is much more entertaining than watching someone who is practically a stranger to him go on a normal date.

Honestly, he'd already contemplated ditching after the first hour of the date. But he sticked around because he wanted to keep an eye on Katase and Murayama. Their dislike of the pervert could make them do rash things and he care for them enough to not want to see them on the front page of tomorrow's newspaper for anything they do to Hyoudou.

Well, he doubted that they would go so far as to make it into a newspaper column but he had to keep himself occupied with something, and boredom can make imagination run wild.

"No, let's wait until they're finished. I don't trust Hyoudou to not do anything until he gets back home."

Shinku sighs. Well, it's probably just going to take another half hour at most so he'll accompany them to the end. Besides…

The blonde frowns. There is something that has been bothering him since they entered the park. Something feels off. Like a premonition that something is about to happen. It sounds illogical but this bad feeling is why he sticks with the two girls until now.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

The couple suddenly began. Shinku and the two girls could hear their voice, even if barely, thanks to the lack of other noise around since the park is empty, which is another red flag which added to his growing paranoia.

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Katase and Murayama leaned out a bit, trying to listen more closely. This is it. This is the climax of Hyoudou's date. Once this is done, he can go home… but why does that bad feeling only gets stronger?

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Hyoudou stuttered. The guy is obviously nervous and also expectant. Knowing him, he's probably imagining getting consent to do what he wants.

"Will you die for me?"

…Eh? What was that?

Everything seems to stop for a moment. Shinku turn back to see what is happening and his eyes widened in disbelief. Hyoudou's girl had transformed. She is no longer a young girl as her appearance grew slightly older and the smile on her face vanished and turned into a sadistic grin. On her back grew a pair of black, feathery wings.

"What the hell?"

Shinku muttered in disbelief. A woman with wings? How?! What is happening here?! He could hear Katase and Murayama gasping as they try to process the sight they're seeing. The woman raised her hand and a spear made of light appeared as if it were magic.

Shinku's heart began to race. He doesn't know what's going on anymore. A winged woman? A magic spear? Unbelievable. Is this some kind of illusion? Is he actually daydreaming? Did he fell asleep due to boredom and dreamt something strange? Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing except one.

Hyoudou is going to be killed.

That realization did not make him panic. Instead, Shinku was spurred into action.

"Hyoudou!"

"Wait Ayase-kun?!"

Katase and Murayama cried out his name as he leapt from the bushes they're hiding behind. His appearance surprised the winged woman long enough for him to cover the distance between him and Hyoudou. She thrust down her spear as Shinku jumped.

"Ghaa!"

Everything stopped for a moment. By tackling Hyoudou out of the way, Shinku left himself open to the thrust. It didn't immediately kill him since it missed any vital organ but he now has a hole in his lower abdomen that is slowly killing him through bleeding out to death.

"Kyaaaa!"

Shinku heard Katase's scream as he lied down on the ground. He look up to see a trembling Hyoudou who is looking at him in fear and surprise.

"Hyou-dou… run. Take… the girls… run."

He told him through the pain as he forced himself to stand up.

"Hoo, what do we have here? Some unexpected interlopers. You are… an ordinary human? I don't know how you could enter the ward I put up when I can't sense any magic in you but it seems this is not your lucky day."

The winged girl said to him.

"Yuuma-chan… ehh? What is happening here? Ayase?"

Hyoudou stuttered, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He is in shock. Not that Shinku could blame him but this is not exactly the time to be catatonic. He needs to run.

"Hyoudou… run."

He told him as he rushed at the woman, throwing a rather clumsy punch due to the pain he is experiencing. The woman easily sidestepped his punch and struck his exposed back with her elbow, knocking him back to the ground rather hard. Shinku coughed out some more blood as he felt his head becoming dizzy.

"Ayase-kun!"

Katase screamed, Murayama in anger rushed at the woman with a battle cry but once she's about to hit her, the woman slapped the girl away with a force that no normal human of her stature should've been able to muster, throwing Murayama several meters away and knocking her unconscious as she hit her head rather hard on the pavement, even causing her to bleed from her head. It's fortunate that she didn't land wrong or she could've snapped her neck and died.

"You shouldn't have tried playing the hero. You would've lived longer that way. Once I'm done with Issei, I'll make sure to finish you off."

The winged woman made another spear of light and approached Hyoudou. But after only two steps, something stopped her. She looked down to see Shinku's hand grabbing her feet. She frowned and kick the arm away. Then she turned and kick Shinku once, causing the blonde to scream. She then stabbed his right hand with her spear.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand, human. But if you wish to die first, then I suppose I can oblige."

She raised her spear up. As Shinku look up with blurry vision, he could see his death coming. Now that he thought about it, why did he jump to Hyoudou's rescue? They're not really friends. He also doesn't think he's that impulsive.

Looks like this is it. Seriously, he didn't think he would die when he went out today. But as he had learned from hanging out with Hirume, life can be rather surprising. He doesn't need this kind of surprise though.

As the winged woman thrust down her spear to end his life, only one thing came to Shinku's mind.

'I'm sorry Kasumi, Yomi… Hirume.'

Shinku closed his eyes, and the sound of blade meeting flesh was heard… there's no pain though. Shinku opened his eyes. He's still alive? Then what…

"I'm sorry I'm late, Shinku-san. It's okay. I will take care of this."

He can't believe it. That voice.

"Yomi?"

There was no reply. He heard the scream of the winged woman as well as the sound of swift cuts. As he tried to stand up, he saw her.

Bathed in the blood of the winged woman who had now lost her arm and head is Yomi, dressed in a white uniform reminiscent of a military officer with a blue officer cap on her head. But what is most eye-catching is the weapon she is carrying. A naginata that seems to reflect the light from the moon above.

"I have no excuse for being late. Are you alright, Shinku-san?"

* * *

**I'm... not exactly satisfied with how this turns out but this is what I finally picked. Finally, we're entering DxD canon, but with changes. Shinku saved Issei from getting killed and was nearly killed instead. I'm sorry there's no battle yet but... it's Raynare. Perhaps she is a strong challenge to normal humans who had never been in a life or death situation but compared to the personal attendant of 7th Heaven, she'd lose badly of course. Okay, here's the thing. I had made several options on how this particular chapter would go. One of those option is Shinku being the one to kill Raynare after awakening his power. To be precise, awakening Marguerite Bois Justice. But that one has the premise of him managing to inherit the Guilotine. While I think it would be great to see him inherit Marguerite Bois and cut Riser's head with it (the blade can negate any kind of immortality if the opponent is beheaded with it) it would also make him too powerful too early. Besides, I'm not sure about how I would make him rise in power. Ewigkeit would be easy but I don't want to use it here. **

**Kinunatzs The Eternal: Character development is essential here since it would heavily influence the development of Taikyoku. Even if most can't reach godhood by themselves, it would still influence their power when belonging to a Mandala. And this will follow some of the Pantheon plotline with DxD twist, though mostly focusing on the 7th Heaven instead of the Throne as a whole... for now. **

**StrahTGW: Thanks. Katase and Murayama will be important but for now, I want to develop them as characters instead of their fighting ability. I feel if I don't develop their characters first, I'd be in for a rough ride later on when working on their ability since we know how Shinza's system works. **

**Guest: Well, Hadou Gods all have strong personality so relying on their predecessor's power seems like it would be a personal insult to them. Though I see it as an evolving system where each successor try to be better than the last... except Hajun. He is a big mistake. **

**TheObsidianThrone: Welcome to the world of Shinza, where sick things like that happen somewhere on a daily basis. Though in all seriousness, that just shows how unfriendly Shinga's world is to people. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Waking Up To A New Reality**

It has been a long time since he had that dream. Possibly since he was first taken in by Kasumi.

In that dream he was a boy, probably only two or three years old. He was running in a meadow somewhere chasing a butterfly. It was a peaceful dream that he doesn't mind seeing every night. But that is not what stood out in that dream.

In that dream, he saw three people. One of them is a girl around the same age as himself in that dream. Like him, she has blonde hair, but much longer. He couldn't remember her face but he remembered the sound of her laughter while playing together with him. He felt very close to her.

But what he feels is most important is the remaining two people watching over them. Two… he's not sure that he could call them adults as they appear to be very young but they're definitely older than teenagers. A man and a woman. Like the girl he plays with, he couldn't remember their face. All he remembered is that the man has dark hair while the woman has the same blonde hair as his and the girl's.

He… has mixed feeling about this dream. He's not sure if this is just a projection of his imaginative mind in the form of a dream or a memory long forgotten but either way, the dream is peaceful… for now.

The dream version of him blinked… and suddenly the world around him changed. The meadow disappeared and he is standing in a city on fire. He heard a scream and turn back. He doesn't want to, but his body won't listen. That's when the pleasant dream turned to a nightmare.

He saw the man from before screaming at the sky in anguish. Cradled in his arm is the unmoving body of the woman. He then looked up to see the sight that would end his dream and woke him up. A golden lion and white serpent glaring at a dark figure. As the figure open its eyes, its THREE eyes, dread started to creep up in him. His whole body became paralyzed. A strange feeling started to overcome him. Before, he's not sure what that feeling is. But after that encounter with the winged woman, he finally recognized what he is feeling.

Death.

* * *

-Sakagami manor-

"AAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shinku screamed as he woke up with cold sweat from his nightmare. In slight panic, he looked around to make sure that he's fine. All he saw is wooden partitions as well as drawers and a small table. That's not everything of course but those are what immediately caught his attention. When he noticed there's no burning building, he finally let out a sigh and calmed down.

It takes another minute for him to realize that he's not in his own room. He looked around again. He appears to be in some kind of traditional Japanese room and sleeping in a futon. And the room seems rather familiar to him, and that makes the voice greeting him unsurprising.

"Yo. You finally woke up."

Greeting him with a familiar grin is the daughter of the house, Sakagami Hirume. Figures he's in the Sakagami mansion. After all, there's not many traditional Japanese room he could wake up in and find familiar. He had stayed in the mansion many times and now that he's fully awake and aware, this is his room for when he came to sleep over.

Yes, he slept over many times. Normally, parents wouldn't allow a boy to sleep under one roof with their daughter when they're not even dating. But for some reason, Habaki-san and Rindou-san never said anything about it and allowed him to stay whenever he wanted or need to. He figured since Habaki-san is a wacko then his opinion is questionable at best but even Rindou-san allowed him. He never figured out why they could easily trust him with their daughter.

Now he could make a good guess why.

"Hirume?"

He called out her name. The pink-haired girl is sitting in seiza position beside his futon. Shinku throw down his blanket and turn to face her. Then the memory of what happened came back to him. He gasped and look down to his body. He's… wearing a plain blue kimono that he always wore whenever he stayed over. He didn't remember changing his clothes but that question can come later after he dealt with the more important stuff.

He opened his collar and examine his torso. All he found is unblemished skin. He then looked at his hands. No stab wound or signs of it. Was that all just a dream? It all felt real though.

"Amazed at my work did you? What can I say, healing is my specialty."

Wait, healing?

"You healed me?"

He asked his grinning friend. Though on second thought, that makes sense and kind of obvious. Wait, does that mean everything that happened was real?

"Of course I healed you. I won't allow my playmate to die because of some random fallen angel."

No worry or doubt. Shinku rolled his eyes. It's a very Hirume-like answer. Although… fallen angel? Did Hirume just say 'fallen angel'? Now that he thought about it, a person with black feathery wings would fit the description of a fallen angel. So that woman was a fallen angel.

…why is he taking this so well?

"So… everything was real? I was really stabbed by a fallen angel?"

Hirume cheerfully nodded. That's… honestly, Shinku is not sure how to respond to that. Actually, he's sure he should be panicking and maybe having a breakdown since he just learned that the supernatural is real and his friend is probably a magician or something since she healed him from what should be a mortal wound without leaving a trace. But oddly, he felt… tired instead.

Well, he's sure he's allowed to feel tired with everything that had happened but his own lack of surprise or… actually, shouldn't he be more skeptic? Maybe Hirume is actually playing a joke on him and nothing actually happened and he just fell asleep after he came visiting? Did Hirume force him to eat food she personally cooked? There was that one time where Hirume unknowingly mix poisonous mushroom when they went camping and he hallucinated for a while before Yomi did… something before he passed out. He can't remember since his mind was rather fuzzy back then.

Any skepticism was erased when the partition to his left slides open and people came rushing him. Suddenly, he felt something crashing onto him. He looked down to see a sobbing Katase hugging him. That… was unexpected.

"You… you're alive. You're alright! I-I thought you died, Ayase-kun!"

He's not sure how he should react to Katase suddenly hugging him like this but on reflex, he put a hand on her head and gently caress her hair. It's not the first time he had to comfort a crying girl. Kasumi had come home crying a few times for many reasons, mostly failed dates, and he had to comfort her every time. Though this would be the first time he is comforting a girl who is not his family.

"I told you I would fix him. Seriously, there's no way I would let him die."

Hirume huffed as she crossed her arm and looked away.

"But he was stabbed and bleeding like crazy. We're not sure if even magic could save him. He'd lost a lot of blood by the time Tsukihara-san took us all here."

Murayama pointed out. Yeah, he recalled losing a huge amount of blood. He was sure he would die back then.

"Hmph, even if he did die, I simply have to bring him back. There is nothing in existence that I cannot heal."

That's… neither he nor the kendo girls are sure if she's joking or being serious. For all they know, she can actually do that with no problem. But they, especially Shinku, also know how much Hirume like to joke and exaggerate. In the end, Shinku decided not to ask.

"By the way Murayama-san, are you alright? I remember that fallen angel woman hitting you. Did Hirume heal you too?"

Shinku asked since he remembered he's not the only one hurt during that event.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm fine. Tsukihara-san was the one who healed me. I'm lucky I didn't break my neck or anything, hehe."

Murayama nervously laughed. She knew that she could've died back then if she had landed wrong or if the fallen angel seriously tried to kill her. It still scares her but she's trying not to show it. Shinku understands that.

Since he's fine and Murayama is relatively fine and Katase is just about finished crying, Shinku now ask about the only person who is not here.

"So… what about Hyoudou?"

Murayama and the red-eyed Katase exchange glances. They haven't seen him since they reached the mansion but they know he's around. Shinku was immediately brought to Hirume to be healed while Murayama was treated by Yomi. Katase had been staying with Murayama since until she woke up and then Yomi informed them that Shinku had woken up too. They haven't seen Hyoudou since Yomi left him in a spare room.

"Hyoudou-san is currently playing game in one of our spare rooms. Do you want me to call him, Shinku-san?"

Yomi inquired. Playing game in a spare room. Yomi must be talking about the first room in the guest section of the mansion. That's where he stayed when he first slept over. Hirume brought a game console so they could play through the night and the console stayed there even after he got his own room, which is directly next to Hirume's. In fact, it's directly connected so if she wanted to invite him to play games, she only has to slide open the partition separating their room.

"I want to stretch my legs a bit. Let's go see him."

Shinku replied. He got up from his futon and walk out.

"Are you sure you should be walking around, Ayase-kun?"

Katase asked worriedly as she follows him, latching onto his left arm. He didn't feel any pain when he stood up so it should be fine. Hirume had healed him without leaving any scar behind. He didn't know how but he trusts Hirume enough to believe she won't do any half-assed job. Besides, she never lies. If she said she's good at healing then that means she's VERY good at it.

'But then she never told me that the supernatural is real.'

A more skeptical part of his mind helpfully pointed out, but Shinku pushed that thought aside. He has other things to worry about right now, particularly the boy who he had saved from being skewered like a shish-kebab by his own girlfriend… that sounds more amusing than it has any right to be.

The five of them head towards the guest room where Hyoudou is. By now, the halls of the Sakagami mansion is already familiar to Shinku that it almost feels like he's walking in his own home. Speaking of home though…

"By the way, have either of you called Kasumi yet?"

Shinku asked both Hirume and Yomi who are both walking beside him to his right since Katase still occupy his left. Now that he thought about home, Kasumi must be worried sick since he hadn't returned and with everything that happened, he certainly didn't tell her he wouldn't be home today.

"I've called sensei and told her you will be staying over."

Yomi answered. That's good. Kasumi won't be worried if she knew he's staying in the mansion. When he first had a sleep over here, Kasumi had been surprised and fussed about how boys and girls who are not family shouldn't sleep under one roof. Eventually, it became often enough that she didn't bother with it and would just tell Yomi to keep him and Hirume in line. Though speaking of fussy adults…

"What about you two? Have you called your parents yet?"

Shinku asked Katase and Murayama, one of them still clinging to him while the other is a step behind. When Shinku mentioned their parents, the kendo duo's eyes widened. They haven't called their parents yet because of everything that happened.

"What should we do?"

"Mom and dad must be worried by now. With everything that happened, I forgot to call them."

The two of them aren't even sure what to say. Of course they can't just tell their parents that 'we didn't come home because we're assaulted by a fallen angel'. Even if Yomi and Hirume didn't say anything about keeping what they learned a secret, they knew enough that it's something they can't say out loud.

"Don't worry, I've mentioned to Kasumi-sensei that you two will be staying over too. I informed her that Murayama-san had an accident and hit her head so we're nursing you here until you regain consciousness. Kasumi-sensei should've called your parents by now."

Yomi told them. That's… actually close but also far from what actually happened.

Eventually, they reached the room they're looking for. They heard the sound of shooting and explosions. Hyoudou is playing a game. Probably trying to distract himself from what happened. Yomi had given him the talk before returning to Katase and Murayama after all.

"Hyoudou, we're coming in."

Shinku announced. Without waiting for a reply, he slid open the door. To their surprise, Hyoudou is not alone. Hyoudou and one other person look back at them, pausing the game they've been playing. Beside Hyoudou is an adult man with spiky red hair wearing a white haori with flower patterns on its sleeve over a red kimono. Shinku recognize the man, and so did Hirume and Yomi.

"""Chichiue/Habaki-sama/Habaki-san?!"""

Hirume, Shinku and Yomi cried out in surprise. Sitting together with Hyoudou and now waving at them with a grin on his face is the father of the family, Sakagami Habaki.

* * *

**Habaki finally appears! And Shinku had a nightmare about a familiar someone. Anyway, I really have no idea on how to pull off a decent revelation about the supernatural for this story so I have to pull it off this way and cutting Katase and Murayama's part. Mostly because I don't know how to write the revelation for normal people like them. Shinku though is not normal so it's not hard. He took it better than Ren did, but I would attribute that to being Hirume's playmate. Anyway, I don't know what else to say except the next chapter will focus a bit on Issei, especially since he finally met Habaki. **

**Kinunatzs The Eternal: Ehh, he lives so getting stabbed once or twice is no problem. Beside, I want to do something else than the usual. For system, I'm thinking of something a bit original but tailored for how the 7th Heaven works. As for explaining things to Shinku... well, I don't think it went well but I don't think it's bad either. For Katase and Murayama's first names, I'll be making them up and will reveal it when Shinku is on first name basis with them. For how to describe the distortion system... I'm not sure either. All I know is that it is a power like special skills tailor-made for the individuals and the whole system was made by Tenma Numahime/Rusalka Schwagerin. As for Shinku's group's power level, they are all normal humans at first so there would be no curbstomping. And it will be a long time before Shinku reach Taikyoku level. As for the adults, they will have their roles and their own battles. **

**StrahTGW: It's overused so I try to put on a different twist while still being similar. I also think about using a system that would fit the 7th Heaven instead of using the Ewigkeit. While there are residual remnant of the system existing in the DxDverse, Shinku should use a new system instead to show that he belongs with the 7th Heaven. **

**Guest: Shinku is not the Pantheon protagonist so he can't use Aeon. Though I'm also still thinking how to fit Pantheon's plot into the story considering what is happening behind the scene. As you suggested, he will have Shinto-themed power but he won't be Susanoo's equivalent. I already decided what he will be even before I started this... well, maybe not but I already have his final form prepared. **

**The Guy: He will be different from Ren. Though there will be influences from him but their similarity is only skin-deep. I already know what his craving will be and I can assure you, it's different from Ren's. **

**Bob Bon: Whose harem? Because Issei will be gettin one too. Though Ingvild would fit Issei more than Shinku. **

**Ideagiver: I actually have a rough idea on a Dies Irae/FGO crossover but it would still be difficult to pull. Though that SCP foundation crossover idea sounds interesting, but I don't know SCP to actually work with it.**

**Guest: Al Thamen sounds like what I would expect from Samsara Vartin though so maybe they'll actually raise a Hajun out of spite?**


End file.
